This proposal seeks to establish the sequence of microbial events which occur in the establishment of the subgingival microflora of the newborn and maturing primate Macaca fascicularis under rigorously controlled conditions. The specific goals are: 1. to ascertain the influence of the maternal microflora during pregnancy, parturition, and weaning on that of the newborn primate; 2. to study longitudinally the oral microflora of the newborn from birth through puberty; and 3. to correlate the presence and/or absence of specific maternal and infant serum antibodies to selected Gram-negative microorganisms during this time frame. The Cynomolgus monkey is an established and effective model for the study of periodontal disease. Microbiological changes associated with these diseases are similar to those found in humans, and manipulation of the microflora (i.e., supragingival plaque removal, antibiotic therapy) results in altered disease progression. Currently, this primate model is considered the best animal model for study of the microbiology of periodontal disease. Eight female adult Cynomolgus monkeys will be divided into 2 groups: four maintained plaque-free, with optimal gingival health throughout the entire study; the rest will maintain their plaque-associated gingivitis. Baseline microbiology and serum antibody analysis will focus on selected Gram-negative rods associated with periodontal diseases. After impregnation, and birth of the newborn animals, the selected microorganisms isolated from the subgingival plaque and analagous serum antibodies will be studied in both mothers and infants until weaning at 8 months of age, with the infants remaining in the study until puberty, at age three. Data analysis will focus on differences between the offspring and mothers in these groups, in type and rate of colonization of subgingival sites with the selected periodontopathic microorganisms, and in associated serum antibody titers. This study will provide significant information relevant to the acquisition of specific microorganisms of periodontopathic potential by newborn primates from their natural mothers, and will be the basis for our long term studies for the development of strategies by which specific components of this microflora can be altered or interfered with so as to affect the development of periodontal disease.